


偶发空缺（23）-漫长的舞室play1

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	偶发空缺（23）-漫长的舞室play1

其实这不是他们第一次在舞室里做这种并非跳舞但流的汗也不少的事情。  
但不管第几次，大野智都觉得很羞耻。

“……嗯……声音……”  
大野趁被松本压在椅子里扶着后脑亲吻的间隙努力说着，伸手试探着想先把松本推开一些。每次他都是这样，看起来无所畏惧的样子，但真的来了的时候羞耻感汹涌得比谁都厉害。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
松本哑着声音，几乎是用鼻腔含糊不清地说出了这句话，还轻轻咬了大野的唇角一下。  
大野听到松本奶了吧唧的声音时候身体不由自主颤抖了一下，他感觉到松本宽大的掌心顺着自己的T恤下摆摸了进来，握住了腰，手指顺着肌肉线条缓缓地画着圈儿。  
“……怎、怎么说……声音……嗯……太大……”  
大野感觉自己被松本完全圈在了椅子里，香水和刚刚在舞室旁边的浴室里冲过澡的沐浴露的味道烘得他本来就有些缺乏睡眠的大脑越来越混沌，一点点清醒的意识告诉他现在亲吻时候的水声被空荡荡的舞室搞得回音很大。  
松本也明白大野在说什么，他轻笑了一声，扶着椅子背后的桌子沿把自己几乎半趴在大野身上的身体抬了起来：“我知道了。”说完，他低头看着仰起脸迷茫地寻找自己的大野，低头咬了一下大野的耳垂，走到几步之外的碟机，随手放了一首歌，用来压住一些声音。

等松本转身打算赶紧回去继续的时候，他看到缩在椅子里的大野像是一只等着什么回来的幼鸟一样，眼巴巴地盯着自己，抓在椅背的手指好看又有种莫名的色情感。  
这个时候突然小孩子感觉的男人，半小时前还随着强节奏的舞曲扭得色气又荷尔蒙感爆棚，松本第不知道多少次地感叹这个人到底能带来多少惊喜。  
可能是无穷无尽吧。  
他抱着手臂好整以暇地勾起嘴角和窝在椅子里等他回去的大野对视着，只有大野知道此时此刻松本的眼神里到底比平时那种像是浓烈巧克力一样的视线多出几百万倍的爱意和欲望。  
这让本来会躲避和松本直视的大野反而移不开眼了。

就这么安静地在流淌了整个舞室的Pegboard Nerds的Free里对视了半分钟，大野咬着下唇，终于嘶哑着出声了。

“……还不过来？”


End file.
